


Tag

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [115]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, They play magic tag basically, tickling but its not like a Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Cuddling occasionally… escalates.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: LAOFT Extras [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 34
Kudos: 372





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> The mimicry is based on the bit of fae folklore that if you are lost and separated from your party in the woods, you should not call out for them, or fae will mimic your voices and lead you away from each other and in to danger.
> 
> thank you to @trivia-goddess for beta reading this very silly fun fest

The first day of summer dawned slow and lazy like a warm drizzle of syrup. It wasn’t too hot for Virgil, which was always a bonus, or for them to properly cuddle pile without some temperature-jigsaw trying to make sure Roman didn’t get Virgil all flushed.

Virgil and Roman were at the other end of the couch, Roman tucked between Virgil and the back cushions, and Patton was draped across Logan’s chest. All of their legs were tangled together in a limb-spaghetti mess, and occasionally someone would shift to press against someone else, just little bits of reassurance and “I’m here’s” to keep each other company.

Roman moved then, shifting his weight, but he must have misjudged his aim - Logan tensed abruptly and let out a short, pitched squeak and kicked him gently.

“ _Roman_ ,” he said shortly, just barely giggling, “Be careful, that tickled,”

There was a pause, and something prickled oddly in the air - Patton had a sudden inexplicable urge to shiver.

Whatever it was he couldn’t see it where he was facing Logan, but Logan outright _squawked_ , jerking his foot back.

“Virgil!” he laughed.

“What?” said Virgil in his most falsely-innocent voice, “What is it, beloved? What do you mean?”

“Oh you incorrigible Unseelie, don’t you dare-”

Patton turned his head just in time to see Virgil grin slyly and poke sharply at the bottom of Logan’s foot once more.

Logan had gone strangely tense underneath Patton, but not in a way that made Patton worried - like a coiled spring, or the anticipation of a jack in the box.

There was a moment of stretched silence, before Logan let out a very theatrical sigh.

“Very well,” he said, smiling, “I will simply have to metaphorically destroy you,”

“You have to catch me first, Snowmelt,” said Virgil.

Before Logan could react, Virgil had wrapped his arms around Roman and both of them had been swallowed by a shadow.

“Cheating!” exclaimed Logan brightly as Virgil and Roman reappeared behind the opposite couch. Logan lunged, and Patton let out a noise of shrill, delighted surprise as Logan hauled Patton up with him and somehow shifted Patton onto his back without Patton participating at all. It was a little disorienting, but Patton quickly caught on and locked his grip as Virgil and Roman darted out the front door and Logan instantly gave chase.

Roman and Virgil disappeared around the house to the left just as Logan made it out the door. Somehow laughing even as he ran, Logan followed, his footsteps light and his hair beginning to glow in front of Patton’s face.

Virgil and Roman hadn’t quite made it around the next corner, and Logan’s hand twisted oddly where he touched Patton’s leg - the grass underneath Virgil and Roman’s feet turned grasping and long, and Roman shrieked in alarm.

Virgil broke the grip of the grass with two sharp _yanks_ of his legs, grabbing Roman and lifting him right into the air in turn. Some silent communication passed between them, a moment of intense eye contact that made Patton’s stomach flip a little, and then they bolted in opposite directions.

It made Logan stumble, gaze darting between the two of them as they separated, and then he went after Virgil.

Virgil moved between Ms. Gage’s apple trees, disappearing and reappearing at random - whether it was a glamour or him shadow-hopping Patton couldn’t tell.

“Honey!” he called out, pressing as many sweet and enticing notes into his voice as possible, “Come on, don’t you wanna come back over here?”

Virgil’s laugh echoed from the upper branches, and Logan and Patton’s gaze followed the sound to where he stood, lounging casually on the branch.

“Good try,” he said, playful and maybe just a pinch of affectionate mocking, “But you’ll have to do better,”

“Hmm, I can do better,” said Patton, even sweeter, “Are kisses on the table? I’m _very_ good at those, and you can have as many as you want if you just come over here,”

Virgil grinned, blowing them a kiss.

“You’ll get your kisses beloved - _I’m_ going to kiss _you_ , just as soon as I soundly defeat you,”

He stepped behind another branch and vanished. Logan ran over, but he was gone.

And then they turned around, and Logan swore loudly.

The Gage property had completely rearranged itself behind them, even more than it usually did - they were now behind the kitchen coop, the hens’ racket of squawking suddenly loud, and Roman was leaning up against the side of the house in the distance.

“Oops,” he said, completely insincere.

“You _manipulated_ _the_ _terrain_ , you-”

“It’s a witch’s house, Specs, what did you expect?” said Roman faux-innocently, tutting his tongue, “Gotta use all my advantages against tricksy fae, don’t I?”

Logan _laughed,_ sudden and _brilliant_ , and Patton almost lost his grip. Roman’s whole face softened, grinning over at them.

Clearing his throat, Logan took a deep breath.

“Virgil!” he called, except Patton was startled entirely when _Roman’s_ voice came out of his mouth.

“Come this way!” he continued.

“You most certainly should _not!_ ” shouted Roman, “Oh, you little shit, I can’t believe-”

“Don’t listen to him!” Logan called.

“He’s _mocking_ my voice Virgil-”

But it was too late - Virgil appeared in the middle of the lawn, utterly confused, and Logan lunged after him.

Letting out a very undignified squeak that Patton was definitely gonna poke fun at him for later, Virgil lurched out of the way of Logan’s grasp, which missed his hoodie by just a few inches. He cast Roman an incredulous look, but Roman was clearly trying not to laugh at all three of them.

“Did you _betray_ me?” said Virgil, laughing.

“No!” exclaimed Roman indignantly, though the effect was a little lost since he was still giggling, “I told you, he mimicked my voice,”

Virgil gasped in mock offense, and Logan’s giggles as he lunged and Virgil dodged out of the way over and over had become a continuous melody under the conversation.

“You!” said Virgil, “And your _changeling wiles-_ ”

Logan broke.

Cackling, he slid to the ground, laughing so hard his grip on Patton loosened until they were sitting together in the grass. Logan was glimmering with light, his cheeks flushed, and well, really, what was Patton supposed to do with that _other_ than kiss him?

He cupped Logan’s face in his hands, peppering little smooches all over his cheeks and across his forehead. Logan was laughing too hard to return them, but he leaned into it, his whole face scrunched with his joy.

Strong arms looped around Patton’s waist, and Roman came up behind Logan to grab him in turn. Roman and Virgil pulled them apart, even as Patton managed to keep a grip on Logan’s hand.

“We caught you, you scoundrels,” said Roman.

“ _We_ were trying to catch _you!”_ laughed Logan.

“Semantics!” cried Roman, pressing a loud _smack_ of a kiss to Logan’s cheek and nibbling at his jawline until Logan let out a peal of shrill laughter that made Patton’s heart throb with fondness in his check.

Virgil reached up to cradle and turn Patton’s head, leaning down to catch his mouth in a firm, smiling kiss.

“We did win,” he said smugly, “There’s your kiss, my love,”

“Ah, ah!” said Patton sweetly, “I said kisses, plural,”

Virgil snickered, pressing another to Patton’s temple and one to his cheek.

“How is that?”

Pouting, Patton crossed his arms.

“Come here,” said Logan, eye dancing with humor “I will kiss you, starlight, since Virgil is picking on you,”

Virgil’s mouth dropped open, playfully offended, and his grip on Patton’s waist tightened.

“Nope!” said Roman, tightening his own in turn, “Virgil has his prize, I have mine. You’re not going anywhere, Specs,”

“These were not the agreed-upon terms of engagement,” said Logan, even as he leaned back into Roman’s embrace and his eyes slipped shut, beaming.

“True,” said Patton.

“There _were_ no agreed-upon terms,” said Roman, exasperated.

“Semantics,” said Logan, his voice coming out another perfect imitation of Roman’s.

“Oh, don’t _do_ that!” laughed Roman, nose wrinkled, “Logan, come on, how am I supposed to kiss you when you’ve got my own voice coming out of your mouth?”

“I don’t know, Roman,” said Logan, his own voice again, “You seem to love the sound of your own voice,”

The dig was at odds with the fond, hopelessly adoring look he gave Roman when he tilted his head back and looked up at him. Rolling his eyes, Roman leaned down to kiss him and squeezed a little.

“I like yours better,” he said softly.

Logan flushed, turning his head to nuzzle into Roman’s neck. Behind Patton, Virgil mirrored him, nose tucked into Patton’s shoulder and then a gentle kiss pressed to the strip of exposed skin next to Patton’s neck.

They fell quiet, all of them still breathing heavily from the exertion, even Patton who had only really had to hold on to Logan the whole time. The adrenaline petered off, until Patton felt fuzzy and warm and tired and utterly content, Virgil practically boneless where he was pressed up against Patton’s back, Roman and Logan’s eyes already closed.

“… That was fun,” said Logan faintly.

“Yeah,” murmured Roman, kissing his temple, “It was great,”

“I love you,” blurted Patton.

Logan and Roman’s eyes opened immediately, both of them looking at him with soft expressions. Virgil squeezed his arms around Patton’s middle, and Patton could feel him smiling against his shoulder.

“I love you too,” said Logan.

Roman and Virgil echoed him as Logan reached forward, grasping at Patton and Virgil until he could pull them forward, and they all tumbled into another pile of limbs and love right there in the grass.

The first day of summer, bright and happy and overflowing with joy – if the rest of the season went like this, Patton was going to have absolutely nothing to complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr @tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors


End file.
